My Dirty Angel
by KinkyHaku
Summary: There is a reason why I put this story on this rate. Sasuke/Haku. Warning inside. R&R?


**A/N :** So, this is my first story and I hope you like it. Ps : My writer loves to make me a bit bitchy…

.

.

**WARNING : ADULT CONTENT, NO KIDS ALLOWED! **YAOI/SLASH, LEMON, DLL.

**.**

YAOI/SLASH FIC! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishomoto.**

**SASUHAKU FANFIC.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Dirty Angel**

**.**

**.**

Suara-suara mulai kembali terdengar setelah hening untuk beberapa saat. Pemuda bermata onyx hanya menatap dalam diam kearah dua bintang yang sedang menjalankan peran mereka. Namun mata dingin itu hanya berfokus kepada satu orang. Orang yang berbaring tak berdaya di sana, seolah berjuang sangat keras untuk setiap nafas yang dia keluarkan.

Pemuda itu sangat cantik. Symbol kecantikan yang seolah tak akan habis di makan waktu. Kulitnya seputih awan dengan kehalusan dan kekenyalan yang membuat semua orang ingin terus menyentuhnya. Bibir penuhnya begitu merah dengan pipi halus yang bersemu merah jambu dan mata hitam besarnya, dia tampak seperti sebuah boneka porselen. Semua gadis iri akan kecantikannya. Semua laki-laki dibuat takjub olehnya. Tidak ada orang yang bisa menyangkal kecantikan pemuda itu. Tidak bahkan pemuda onyx yang terus menatapnya saat ini.

Pemuda itu merintih, mata hitam pekatnya tertutup rapat dan kepalanya tersentak tidak beraturan. Jari-jarinya menarik-narik rambut milik pria di depannya. Dia sangat dekat. Gumpalan mulai tumbuh dengan kuat di perutnya sementara jari-jari kokoh semakin mempercepat kecepatannya di pintu masuknya, memukul titik saraf sensitifnya. Membuatnya mengerang, merintih dan menangis dalam kesenangan.

Pemuda bermata onyx masih menatapnya. Dia bisa melihat pemuda indah itu menggeliat, berjuang untuk menahan dirinya. Namun jari-jari di pintu masuknya dan lidah hangat yang menari-nari di perut rampingnya terlalu kuat untuknya. Satu sentakan terakhir dan pemuda itu mengerang panjang menumpahkan benihnya.

"Cut!" suara nyaring menggema di seluruh ruangan. Beberapa orang yang berada di ruangan itu menghela nafas. Ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan. Seorang laki-laki dengan sigap mengambil kotak tisu dan berlari kearah sepasang laki-laki yang telanjang di atas tempat tidur. Dia menyerahkan kotak tisu itu pada pemuda cantik yang telentang sambil terengah-engah.

Pemuda cantik itu mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya setelah klimaks yang dia lalui tadi. Mata hitamnya terbuka dan menatap sutradara dan kru dengan pandangan bersalah. Dia sudah mencoba setidaknya, namun rangsangan itu terlalu besar untuk tubuhnya. Seorang kru memberinya tisu dan dia mengambilnya untuk membersihkan cairan lengket di pahanya.

Lawan mainnya mendesah di dekatnya. Pemuda cantik itu mendongakkan kepala dan meminta maaf padanya. Dia hanya menggeleng. Dengan pemuda cantik ini, selalu akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

Pemuda itu begitu sempurna. Dia bintang video dewasa yang hampir tidak mempunyai waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Tubuh indahnya dan wajah cantiknya menarik orang dengan cepat, menguntungkan rumah produksi dan juga agensinya. Dia sangat vokal di atas tempat tidur. Dengan ekspresi yang begitu natural dan menggoda, dia bisa membuat para gadis jatuh cinta dan terus menuntut video-video terbarunya. Namun tidak berarti dia menjadi idola bagi para orang di balik layar. Laki-laki ini begitu mudah terangsang dan begitu mudah pula mencapai klimaks. Meninggalkan lawan mainnya di belakang dan membuat para kru mengulang scene berkali-kali. Namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dialah yang membuat rumah produksi ini sebesar saat ini. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan kecuali bersabar dan memberi senyuman palsu pada laki-laki cantik ini. Tidak terkecuali lawan mainnya.

Pemuda bermata onyx tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda cantik itu barang sedetikpun. Dia menatap tangan kurus yang gemetaran sedang menyeka benihnya dari pahanya. Pemuda bermata onyx itu ingin melakukan itu untuknya, namun dia tahu ini bukanlah waktu untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Akan ada waktu tersendiri untuk mereka. Nanti.

Sutradara mengatakan syuting akan kembali di mulai. Pemuda cantik itu mengangguk mengerti dan segera menyentuh dirinya sendiri untuk membuatnya kembali keras seperti sebelumnya. Mereka mengulang adegan terakhir. Pemuda bermata onyx masih menatapnya, nafas lelah terputus-putus dari pemuda cantik itu dan jari-jari kokoh yang memperkosa pintu masuknya.

Itu adalah sebuah scene 20 menit dalam video namun syuting berlangsung lebih dari 20 jam. Hari sudah kembali terang ketika syuting telah selesai. Pemuda cantik itu berbaring tak berdaya, lelah, dia merasa semua kekuatannya telah terhisap habis. Seks selalu menguras seluruh tenaganya karena begitu mudahnya dia klimaks. Pemuda bermata onyx menghitungnya, dia datang sebanyak 12 kali selama syuting berlangsung. Syuting harus dihentikan beberapa kali untuk memberi pemuda cantik itu waktu beristirahat. Dopping telah diteguknya beberapa kali untuk memaksa staminanya kembali. Bekerja dengan pemuda cantik selalu melelahkan. Namun akan indah pada bagian akhirnya. Satu lagi video yang dipastikan akan merajai chart.

Sasuke menatap pemuda cantik itu yang perlahan bangkit dengan mata onyxnya. Lawan mainnya telah pergi dari sana sedari tadi. Semua kru mulai berkemas. Sasuke berjalan kearahnya, mata onyxnya mengembara liar menjalajahi tubuh porselen yang ternoda itu. Handuk putih dan lembut tersampir ditangannya.

Haku tersenyum lembut ketika pemuda bermata onyx membungkus tubuhnya dengan handuk bersih. Pemuda cantik itu telah mencuri pandang selama syuting tadi, memastikan bahwa pemuda bermata onyx masih di tempatnya, menunggunya.

"Bisa berjalan?" Tanya pemuda bermata onyx itu. Suaranya begitu datar, namun ada setitik kehangatan dan kepedulian di sana. Pemuda berwajah cantik mengangguk lemah. Dia bisa berjalan, namun dia memerlukan sedikit bantuan.

Sasuke menawarkan dirinya. Dia mengalungkan lengan kurus itu di bahunya, dan memapah pemuda cantik ke ruangan yang sedikit pribadi.

"Kau ingin mandi?" Haku menggeleng. "Aku ingin melakukannya di rumah." Pemuda bermata onyx mengangguk. Dia melepas handuk yang membungkus tubuh kekasihnya lalu menghilang dari ruangan.

Haku menatap kepergian pemuda bermata onyx itu. Matanya lalu mengembara ke sekeliling dan mendapati bahwa itu adalah sebuah dapur. Pemuda cantik itu beranjak, menempelkan dirinya pada meja. Dia lelah. Namun terlalu sakit untuk duduk saat ini.

Sasuke kembali dengan baskom dan lap bersih yang sudah dia basahi. Dia tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya dan mulai membersihkan tubuh porselen itu. Mulai dari leher dan turun hingga dadanya. Haku menggeliat ketika lap itu menyerempet puting merah mudanya. Sasuke mengulangi tindakannya dan rengekan tertahan lolos dari bibir kekasihnya.

Selesei menghilangkan keringat dan kotoran di dada kekasihnya, Sasuke mulai membersihkan bagian perut kekasihnya. Dia mengusap perut rata itu lembut. Sesekali lap itu kembali dia basahi dengan air dari baskom yang dia bawa. Sasuke memeras lap itu lalu kembali mengusapkan pada kekasihnya.

Haku memejamkan mata atas perawatan kekasihnya. Kain kasar dan dingin itu membuatnya merasa sedikit rileks. Kedua telapak tangan pemuda itu menyangga tubuhnya di atas meja sementara kepalanya sedikit menengadah ke atas. Sesaat pemuda cantik itu merasa begitu damai, seolah segala penat menghilang dari dirinya, bersamaan dengan peluh dan kotoran yang dibersihkan dari dirinya. Akan tetapi kedamaian kecilnya segera menghilang ketika dengan sengaja, kain kasar menyerempet alat kelaminnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi kekasihnya ketika dia membelai kain lap di poros panjangnya. Sasuke mengulangi perbuatannya dengan sengaja, membuat tubuh kecil di depannya tersentak dan rengekan kecil kembali keluar dari bibir indah itu. Pemuda bermata onyx itu mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap kekasihnya yang kini juga menatapnya dengan mata berkerudung dan wajah yang bersemu merah. Dia terlihat sangat indah.

"Sasuke kun…"

Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Tanpa mempedulikan protesan kecil kekasihnya, dia kembali bekerja pada bagian tubuh pribadi kekasih indahnya itu. Membungkusnya dan menggosoknya dengan kain lap yang terasa begitu kasar di kulit sensitif itu.

Haku menjerit ketika kain lap digosokkan pada alat kelaminnya dengan gerakan yang sama sekali tidak lembut. Jari-jari Haku dengan cepat bersarang pada rambut raven di bawahnya, menggenggamnya erat untuk mendapat pegangan. Sasuke sedang menggodanya. Tidak peduli bahwa dirinya merasa begitu lelah, apapun yang dilakukan kekasih bermata onyxnya itu, dia tidak pernah punya pilihan lain.

Sasuke bisa merasakan jika kelamin kekasihnya mulai mengeras. Dia tersenyum dan melepaskan kain yang menyelimutinya, membuat rengekan kekecewaan terdengar dan genggaman jemari di kepalanya menguat. Sasuke benar-benar menikmati pemandangan yang disajikan oleh bagian tubuh sensitif kekasihnya itu. Berdiri tegak dengan precum berkilauan yang menetes dari ujung poros merah muda itu. Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Kali ini, dialah yang membuat kekasihnya terangsang, bukan orang lain yang bahkan tidak pernah berbicara dengan kekasihnya sebelumnya.

Haku merasa kesal ketika lilitan lap kasar di daerah sensitifnya menghilang. Dia mendesah akan hilangnya sentuhan pada bagian tubuhnya yang kini berdenyut-denyut dengan precum yang bocor. Pemuda itu mempererat genggamannya pada rambut raven kekasihnya dan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, mencegah rengekan agar tidak lolos dari sana. Dia ingin kekasihnya begitu buruk. Sasuke telah memulainya dan Haku benar-benar berharap agar dia menyelesaikannya, tidak meninggalkannya dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Aku pikir sewa kamar hotel ini telah berakhir." Haku mengerang kecewa mendengar ucapan kekasihnya dan Sasuke tergelak karenanya. Dia senang melihat Haku yang begitu jatuh kepadanya, memohon dan merengek untuk disentuh. Dia tahu Haku selalu begitu mudah terprovokasi. Kekasih indahnya yang begitu penurut dan polos. Sasuke tak akan pernah bosan untuk bermain dan menggodanya. Menyiksanya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan ajaibnya.

"Atau mungkin, kita masih bisa memiliki waktu beberapa menit lagi…" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kekasihnya, pemuda bermata onyx itu segera bangkit dan melahap bibir ranum pemuda indah itu. Sasuke mencium pemuda itu keras dan semakin bersemangat ketika bibir ranum itu menanggapinya. Mereka berciuman dengan sengit, bibir melawan bibir, gigi melawan gigi. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah kekasihnya, mengindahkan erangan kesakitan dari kekasihnya.

Haku memejamkan mata erat-erat ketika ciuman mereka semakin memanas. Dia merasakan lidah hangat mulai membelai dirinya dan seakan mengerti, dia membuka bibirnya, membiarkan lidah hangat itu menerobos masuk, menelurusi seluruh bagian mulutnya. Dia berusaha mengimbangi serangan kekasih ravennya, namun Sasuke selalu di atas dirinya dalam segala hal.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu mendengar geraman tertahan dari kekasihnya ketika dia menjarah mulut hangat itu dengan lidahnya. Ciuman itu semakin dalam dan Sasuke mulai merasakan darah berkumpul di alat kelaminnya. Pemuda itu menyentakkan pinggulnya, membuat ereksinya bergesekan dengan kulit telanjang kekasihnya.

"hhmmpppph…." Haku mengerang di dalam ciuman ketika celana jeans kasar Sasuke bergesekan dengan daerah sensitifnya. Dia bisa merasakan ereksi Sasuke di sana, membuat dirinya terengah-engah, membayangkan bagaimana indah ereksi kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke memisahkan ciuman mereka untuk menghirup udara. Tidak lama karena dia kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir bengkak kekasihnya. Jarinya kini mulai bergerilya, membelai rambut halus dan punggung kekasihnya sampai kemudian mereka bergerak hingga leher dan menetap di dada kekasihnya.

Haku tersentak ketika dia merasakan kuku tajam menyentuh inti putingnya. Nafasnya menjadi lebih berat dan dia tidak bisa menahan erangan ketika Sasuke membelai salah satu putingnya dengan ujung jarinya. Haku menjerit ketika Sasuke mengambil putingnya di antara ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya, mencubitnya keras.

Sasuke mendesah, menikmati tubuh kecil menggeliat dan mengerang liar atas sentuhannya sementara dia masih mengulum bibir ranumnya. Haku merintih di dalam mulutnya ketika Sasuke terus mencubit puting sensitifnya, memutar-mutar inti merah muda itu diantara kedua jarinya sementara tangannya yang lain meremas-remas pantatnya.

Sasuke bisa merasakan bahwa kekasihnya begitu dekat. Siksaan di puting dan juga gesekan celana jeansnya pada ereksinya yang hampir meledak terlalu banyak untuk kekasih kecilnya. Namun Sasuke tak akan membiarkannya datang sendiri, tidak tanpa dirinya. Sasuke berkonsentrasi penuh pada tubuh kekasihnya dan dia segera menarik diri ketika tubuh itu menegang, tepat sebelum dia bisa menumpahkan benihnya.

"Sasuke kun!" mata hitam Haku terbuka lebar ketika Sasuke melepaskan dirinya ketika dia hampir saja mencapai klimaks, membuat perasaan menggelitik di perutnya berangsur hilang dengan menyakitkan, meninggalkan porosnya yang berdenyut-denyut, haus akan sentuhan.

"Kau tidak berniat datang tanpa diriku kan, Sayang?" Sasuke melilitkan jemarinya di dagu kekasihnya, menarik wajah cantik yang kini bersemu merah itu dekat.

"A..aku sudah tidak tahan lagi," rengek Haku. Sudah cukup dengan seluruh siksaan ini. dia merasa begitu lelah. Dan ereksinya terasa sangat sakit.

"Naiklah ke atas meja," bisik Sasuke di telinga Haku. Membuat pemuda cantik itu menggigil karenanya. Dengan langkah gontai, pemuda itu menarik diri dari Sasuke, mengangkat kakinya yang gemetaran ke atas meja. Dengan perlahan dia menempatkan pantatnya ke permukaan meja yang keras.

"Buka kakimu," Sasuke mendengkur menatap pemandangan di depannya. Dengan patuh pemuda cantik itu menyangga dirinya pada siku dan menekuk lututnya lalu menyebarkan kakinya terpisah, menyajikan pemandangan yang begitu menggoda Sasuke. Tanpa sadar pemuda bermata onyx itu menjilat bibirnya.

Itu selalu lebih menggairahkan untuk melihat Haku mengekspos seluruh bagian tubuhnya untuk dirinya. Tanpa ada skenario atau kamera dan orang di mana-mana. Tanpa ada siapapun kecuali dirinya.

Sasuke menaruh lututnya di atas meja, menjulang di atas Haku yang hanya bisa menatapnya tak berdaya. Pemuda bermata onyx itu mulai membuka resleting celana, mengeluarkan alat kelaminnya yang panjang dan keras. Haku merengek ketika melihat ereksi kekasihnya. Nafasnya semakin berat akan kebutuhan yang semakin besar.

"Sasuke kun…"

Pemuda bermata onyx tersenyum padanya. Dia menyentuh lutut kekasihnya dan membukanya semakin lebar, lebih mengekspos tubuh kekasihnya dan pintu masuk yang mengintip di antara kedua gundukan pantatnya.

Sasuke tidak mempersiapkan Haku karena dia yakin kekasihnya masih licin setelah adegan ranjang yang sangat menyiksa tadi. Dengan perlahan Sasuke memposisikan ujung penisnya ke lubang mengkerut itu.

Haku mengerang ketika ujung penis kekasihnya menyentuh pintu masuknya. Dengan tidak sabar dia menggoyangkan pinggulnya, berharap untuk mendapatkan ereksi itu lebih ke dalam dirinya. Sasuke menahan nafas dan dengan kecepatan yang cukup dia mulai menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam otot ketat kekasihnya.

Haku memejamkan matanya ketika ereksi kekasihnya telah masuk ke dalam dirinya. Dengan cepat dia segera berusaha untuk bersantai. Menata nafasnya yang terengah-engah, Haku kembali menggoyangkan pinggulnya, memohon agar Sasuke segera bergerak.

Memenuhi permintaan kekasihnya, Sasuke memulai memompa penisnya keluar masuk. Haku mulai menggeliat liar ketika dia menambah kecepatannya. Tubuh kecil di bawahnya terasa begitu panas, membuat Sasuke semakin memercepat kecepatannya. Dia merasa begitu baik di dalam cincin ketat kekasihnya.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu meraih wajah kekasihnya, kembali menciumnya sementara dia masih memompa dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Jarinya-jarinya bergerilya menggoda puting kekasihnya. Membelai, mencakar dan mencubitnya, membuat nafas kekasihnya semakin berat dan erangan kenikmatan memenuhi penjuru ruangan.

Suara kulit menampar kulit bergema seiring dengan desahan dan rintihan. Pemuda bermata onyx melepas bibir kekasihnya, kini mulai mencium rahang dan leher pucat kekasihnya. Sasuke menarik rambut Haku ke belakang hingga lehernya lebih terekspos. Pemuda itu mencium dan menggigit leher jenjang itu, meninggalkan tanda cinta di sana. Haku mengerang, menggeliat dan merintih atas segala perilaku kekasihnya. Tangannya bergerak dengan liar di rambut raven kekasihnya. Menenggelamkan jari-jarinya ke dalam kepala kekasihnya.

Puas meninggalkan berbagai tanpa di leher pucat itu, Sasuke mulai mencium dada kekasihnya. Bibirnya dengan cepat melahap sisi puting yang kurang mendapat perhatian. Haku menjerit ketika gigi tajam menyerempet putingnya. Dia menggeliat liar, menangis dan menjerit dengan seluruh sensasi yang dia rasakan. Penis Sasuke telah menemukan titik sensitifnya, membuatnya bergetar dengan hebat. Haku tersentak hebat setiap Sasuke kembali memukul prostatnya., sementara salah satu putingnya dikulum dan dihisap dalam-dalam oleh bibir hangat kekasihnya dan yang lain berada di antara belas kasihan jari kekasihnya.

Haku mulai kehilangan kendali dirinya. Lidah hangat menari-nari di puting kanannya sementara jari lincah terus memelintir puting lainnya. Dia hampir meledak ketika sekali lagi kekasihnya memukul prostatnya. Haku menangis, tubuhnya mengejang dan dengan liar dia menarik tangannya dari rambut kekasihnya untuk membelai ereksinya sendiri.

Sasuke menggeram melihat segala kemuliaan Haku. Tahu dia sudah benar-benar dekat, Sasuke menghisap keras puting kekasihnya, membuat dia menjerit namun tanpa diduga, pemuda bermata onyx itu mengambil ahli ereksi kekasihnya, menjepitnya erat digenggamnya dan ibu jarinya menekan ujung penis kekasihnya, membuat benih kekasihnya terkurung di sana.

Haku membelalakkan matanya dan menjerit ketika Sasuke menggengam penisnya menyakitkan. Dia sudah berada di ujung, namun Sasuke menjepit ujung porosnya erat-erat, membuatnya menggeliat kesakitan. Air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya. Perlakuan kasar pada kedua puting dan penisnya menyiksanya dalam kenikmatan dan kesakitan sekaligus, sementara pukulan terhadap prostatnya hanya membuat dirinya semakin kehilangan kendali.

"Bertahanlah.. sebentar," ucap Sasuke dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dia tak akan membiarkan Haku datang sendiri. Mereka akan datang bersama-sama dan Haku hanya harus menunggunya sebentar lagi.

Haku merintih dan menjerit lebih keras. Ototnya semakin menekan ereksi kekasihnya di dalamnya, membuat kekasihnya mengeram dan mengatupkan giginya erat-erat di antara putingnya.

"AAAAhhhhhhnnnnngg…..!" Haku kembali menjerit. Satu dorongan keras terakhir dan dia merasakan genggaman melongar pada ereksinya. Punggung Haku melengkung ke atas dan dia datang dengan erangan yang panjang, disusul dengan Sasuke yang datang dalam dirinya. Kedua kekasih itu terengah-engah dan ambruk di atas meja. Haku memejamkan kedua matanya dan bibirnya terbuka, mengambil nafas sebanyak yang dia bisa. Kedua tangannya terkulai lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Sementara kekasihnya masih di atasnya. Bernafas terengah-engah di dadanya.

Mereka ada di posisi itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya nafas mereka kembali teratur. Sasuke bangkit dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang telah lembek dari dalam kekasihnya, membuat rengekan kecil keluat dari sana. Dia segera menatap kekasihnya dan meraihnya dalam pelukannya. Pemuda bermata onyx itu mengecup lembut bibir merah kekasihnya.

"Siap untuk pulang?" Haku mengangguk lemah. Terlalu lelah untuk menjawab. Dengan tersenyum lembut Sasuke mengangkat tubuh kecil kekasihnya, menggedongnya gaya pengantin. Haku terkulai lemas di dadanya, benar-benar tidak memiliki tenaga yang tersisa di sana.

"Sasuke kun," Haku berkata sementara Sasuke membawanya ke tempat tidur - yang telah ditinggalkan oleh para kru - dan membantunya berpakaian.

"Hm?" Sasuke mendongak sekilas untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya. Haku tersenyum padanya.

"Aku dengar minggu depan Sensei akan memasangkan kita untuk film barunya."

"Benarkah?" Ada setitik keterkejutannya di mata onyx itu. "Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya."

"Dia bilang video terakhir kita ,mendapat sambutan yang sangat baik. Dan banyak permintaan agar kita dipasangkan kembali."

"Ohh… itu.. adalah saat kita mulai berpacaran, bukan?"

Haku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dia mengalungkan lengannya pada bahu kekasihnya dan mengecup bibirnya. "Senang?" tanyanya. Pemuda bermata onyx hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum dan tanpa aba-aba, dia menyerbu bibir ranum itu. Mungkin ronde kedua tidak terlalu buruk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

**.**

**Wants more?**


End file.
